Recently, music projects that in the past would have required an array of professional studio equipment can now be completed in a home or project studio, using a personal computer and readily available resources. A personal computer with a fast processor and enough RAM can serve as a workstation for recording, arranging, mixing, and producing complete music projects, which can be played back on the computer, burnt on a CD or DVD, or distributed over the Internet.
A user of such a program for producing complete music projects can choose among a lot of alternative window arrangements depending on the workflow he wants to conduct. There are, for example, different window arrangements for editing a selected track or for showing the mixer to manipulate different channels.
One feature which may be used for music production is cycle recording. Cycle or loop recording means that a specified time interval of a music project is repeated several times, with each repetition creating a new recording. Each of these recordings is saved in a separate track. Afterwards, it is possible to use material of those different tracks to compose one final music region in one track.